Under the Stars
by Carebeark5
Summary: Sabrina thinks Patrick needs a break from all the drama so they go away on a little trip.
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina had been dating Patrick for a month now and even though they still had to deal with Britt and the bombshell she had dropped on them. They were incredibly happy together, she couldn't remember a time when she had felt like this before. She had never dreamed he would return her feelings, but he had. She knew that things with Britt had been stressing him out lately and wanted to do something to take his mind off things at least for a while.  
So she had come up with a brilliant plan. They would get away for a few days, someplace where Britt couldn't bother them. She had already interrupted a few of their dates and she could see how hard this all was on Emma. The poor girl had already been told she was going to be a big sister and then had that all taken away only to have Britt change her mind at the last minute. She had been asking a lot of questions lately in a bid to understand what was happening but how could you explain the situation to an eight year old.

Patrick had already agreed that a short trip away was just what they all needed at the moment. So they had planned a weekend camping trip for just the three of them. Sabrina was excited about the trip, she had been camping quite a bit when she was little and it had always been a blast.

She pulled into the driveway just as Emma and Patrick were loading their stuff into the car. "Sabrina!" Emma called as she opened the door.

"Hey sweetie you excited for our camping trip?" She said bending down to pull her into a hug.

"Ya it's gonna be so fun."

"Hey," Patrick said walking up to them and kissing her on the cheek. "You ready to hit the road?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes I just need to grab my stuff out of the trunk," she said as she opened the trunk of her car. He helped her load her stuff into the back of his car and they all climbed in for the ride to the campground. She was glad they would finally have some time together without interruptions, it was just what they needed.

Arriving at the campground they pulled the tent out of the back of the car and rolled it out onto the ground so they could it the poles in. Sabrina showed Emma how to put the poles together as Patrick did the other side and soon they had the tent set up. They had found the perfect spot that was shaded by trees, close to the water and a hiking trail. They unloaded the rest of their stuff and Emma had climbed into the tent to set up her sleeping bag insisting that she got to sleep in the middle so she could be by both of them.

"It's nice to be able to spend some time together, alone. I feel horrible for having to cancel some of our dates because of this thing with Britt."

"I understand why you had to, Patrick. But I think you really needed some time to get away and sort through your thoughts and spend some time with Emma."

"And you...I know this has been hard on both of you." He said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek in his hand.

She smiled at him, "Emma especially."

"This is exactly what we all needed, no interruptions." He said as he put his arms out to indicate their surroundings.

"Daddy, Sabrina are we going on the hike now?" Emma asked as she crawled out of the tent and saw them kissing by the picnic table.

They pulled apart and looked at her, "Yes we can go on the hike now."

The trail led through the trees and the further they walked the thicker the trees became around them, Emma was skipping ahead of them on the trail as they followed at a slower pace. He held her hand in his swinging their arms as they walked, "It's so nice out here."

"I used to love coming out here, it's nice to be back."

"Has Emma ever been camping before?" She asked as Emma picked up a stick and tossed it down the path.

"No this is her first time."

"I used to go camping a lot as a kid but I haven't been in a while." She said as they turned down another path.

"With your parents or your Aunt and Uncle?" He asked looking at her as she released his hand to smack a mosquito that landed on her arm.

"Neither I was in Girl Guides."

"Really? So your always prepared?" He joked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am unfortunately I forgot my bug repellent." She said hitting another mosquito landed on her.

"I think I left it back at camp, do you wanna go back and get it?" He asked her.

"Naw it's alright.

An hour later they arrived back at camp, unfortunately going without bug repellant was not an option for Sabrina because for some reason bugs were attracted to her. He wasn't even bit once and she had quite a few mosquito bites that were already beginning to itch. "Are you sure your not wearing any perfume?" He asked as she scratched her arm.

"No I didn't wear any today."

"Stop scratching your just going to make it worse," He said pulling he hand away with a laugh. "Maybe the mosquitos know how sweet you are," He told her making her smile.

"They totally singled me out here, you and Emma didn't get bit at all," she said pouting a little.

"Aw come here you." He said pulling her in for a hug.

They had hotdogs that night that they cooked over the fire Patrick got going for them. Emma held her stick with the hot dog over the flame, slowly turning it like they told her to. But it quickly caught on fire and fell off the stick into the fire. "Oh no."

"Oh here sweetie take this one," She said handing over her stick.

"But that's yours."

"It's alright I'll get a new one."

After dinner the sun was starting to go down and it was starting to get colder. Patrick noticed Sabrina shiver a little as a breeze passed through. She watched as he got up and disappeared into the tent, coming back with one of his sweatshirts he draped it over her shoulders. "Oh thank you." She said as he sat down next to her.

Emma got up and walked over to where Sabrina was sitting and climbed into her lap. "You getting tired sweetheart?" She asked cuddling the little one closer.

"No." She answered but Sabrina knew it wouldn't be long before she was out.

"How about we make some s'mores?" Sabrina asked as she showed Patrick the bag she had brought. He took out the bag of marshmallows and chocolate bars.

"What's a s'more?" Emma asked. Looking up at her.

"You've never had one. Oh Emma they are so good you toast a mashmellow and then put a piece of chocolate on top and put it between these graham crackers here."

"I want one."

Sabrina helped Emma make one as Patrick made his beside them, "Alright you ready for this little miss." She asked as Emma took a big bite getting chocolate on her face.

"Yum this is good." She said shoving the rest into her mouth.

"Woah, slow down there." Patrick said laughing.

"Can I have another one?" Emma asked hoping down from Sabrina's lap.

"No I think ones enough for tonight you can have another one tomorrow, ok." Patrick told her. "It's bedtime for you little one." He said handing Sabrina the stick her was using to roast the marshmallow.

"I want Sabrina to tuck me in too," Emma said as he walked her to the tent. Sabrina smiled and leaned the stick up against her chair as she followed them into the tent. Emma crawled into her sleeping bag and Patrick leaned down to kiss her. "We have lots of stuff the do tomorrow, so get some sleep. Night baby."

"Night daddy. Night Sabrina," Emma said as she reached out to hug Sabrina.

"Goodnight Emma." She said hugging her back. Once she closed her eyes the two of them quietly left the tent and went back outside to the fire.

Patrick sat down in his chair as Sabrina came to sit in hers beside him, he pulled her into his lap. "Did you have fun today, besides the mosquitos attacking you." He asked wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Yes did you?"

"Of course i spent it with you and Emma," he said pressing a kiss to her lips. After they pulled apart her reached out and grabbed the stick with the marshmallow still attached and held it over the fire. When it was done he sandwhiched it between two graham crackers and added the chocolate and he was about to take a bite when she said, "Are you gonna share?"

He smiled and shoved the smore into her mouth with a laugh. She had chocolate and marshmallow all over her face, even some on her nose. "You look cute like that."

"Oh really." She said trying to wipe some of it off. He leaned in and kissed her tasting the s'more from her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Britt slammed her phone down on the desk, why wasn't he answering her calls. She had been calling Patrick over and over and his phone kept going to voicemail. Felix walked by and grabbed a file off the pile at the Nurses desk. "Where's your goody goody little friend." She asked him noticing both Sabrina and Patrick had been absent lately.

"Oh I dunno perhaps she went away on a romantic getaway with a certain Dreamboat doctor." He said wanting to rub it in her face.

"I've been calling him and he isn't answering what if something were to happen to me or the baby and I can't get a hold of him."

"Then I would say too bad, so sad." As he walked away with a smirk.

That night she lay in her sleeping bag beside Emma who had turned and cuddled into her side. She glanced over at Patrick who was looking at her overtop Emma's head. "Your so far away," he whispered smiling at her as he stretched his arm out over Emma's head. She reached over and twined her fingers with his and she hoped there would be many more moments just like this one.

The next morning Sabrina woke up to Emma practically on top of her, she must have rolled in her sleep. And Sabrina just lay there not wanting to wake her up, just as Patrick unzipped and entered the tent. He broke into a huge smile when he saw the two of them. "I forgot to warn you about that. Emma likes to hog the bed and tends to roll in her sleep."

"I don't want to wake her."

"It's time to get up anyways. Emma," he said gently shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned her head to peer up at him.

"Morning daddy," she mumbled sleepily as she sat up.

"You rolled over on Sabrina." He told her.

"Oh sorry Sabrina." She said rubbing her eyes.

"It's alright sweetie. I like when you cuddle with me."

"How would you two like to go fishing today?" He asked the two of them as they crawled out of their sleeping bags.

Patrick grabbed the poles he brought and the box of bait and tackle. "Daddy I don't know how to." Emma said as they waited outside the tent for Sabrina to get dressed.

"It's alright I'll show you what to do. It'll be fun, you'll see." He said stroking her hair.

"Alright I'm all ready to go." Sabrina said as she stepped out of the tent in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

They made their way to the water and Patrick found them a perfect spot. He baited a hook for Emma and showed her how to hold the pole. "Alright now you just wait until a fish tugs on the line and then you'll reel it in. I'll help you with that part alright."

"Ok daddy." She said as she sat on the bank to wait.

"I've never done this before either," Sabrina said as he handed her a pole and she took a seat a little ways down from where Emma was sitting.

A few minutes later Sabrina felt the tug on her line, "Oh I think I got something."

"Yep you definitely caught something, start reeling it in." He said standing beside her. Unfortunately the fish got away before she could reel it in.

They had no luck fishing that day and Emma wanted to do something else so they decided to go for a swim since it was such a nice day. Sabrina wore a two piece bathing suit in bright yellow and Patrick couldn't help but stare, she looked beautiful. The water was cool as they waded in together, "Daddy I want you to throw me in."

He picked her up and gently tossed her into the air, she squealed with glee and then landed in the water. She had always loved when he did that. "Sabrina you need to try its so fun." Emma laughed as she wiped the water out of her eyes.

"Oh sweetie I'm not as small as you."

"Daddy's strong he can lift you," Emma said as she swam over to be tossed in again.

"She's right I can, besides your tiny." He said with a grin and he swam over to her.

"No don't you dare," she said with a laugh.

But he wasn't listening his hands reached out for her waist and he lifted her into his arms. "Don't you dare."

He tossed her when she wasn't expecting it and she came up sputtering water, she could hear both him and Emma laughing. "That wasn't funny." She said splashing the both of them with water. Before long they were in an all out splash war, each taking turns splashing each other and laughing.

When they all tired of swimming they climbed out of the water. Patrick got out first and grabbed some towels they had brought with them. He wrapped one around Emma and then wrapped the other around Sabrina. He rubbed up and down her arms and leaned in to kiss her.

"You two are always kissing," Emma said from behind them. Sabrina and Patrick turned to look at her and laughed.

"That's what people in love do," Patrick told her before realizing her hadn't told Sabrina he loved her yet. He had felt it for a while now but hadn't told her how he felt yet.

"You love me?" Sabrina asked glancing up at him.

"Yes, I love you Sabrina. I guess I've felt that way for a while but I was afraid I would be rushing you if I told you. We've only been dating a little over a month."

"I love you too, Patrick."

"You do?"

"Yes." She said as he pulled her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day while Patrick started the fire to make breakfast, Emma begged Sabrina to go on a short walk. "Alright sweetie but just a short one breakfast will be ready soon."

They started into the woods where they had hiked earlier but she didn't want to go too far into the trees where mosquitos were sure to find her. Emma stepped of the path and found a huge rock to climb on so Sabrina followed her, "Look how high I am."

"Be careful sweetheart, we don't want you to fall." Sabrina told her as she stepped onto the rock.

"I won't fall." Emma said as she made her way back down to where Sabrina was. Emma hopped off the rock and Sabrina went to follow her when she stepped onto a root that was sticking out of the ground. She tripped and fell almost landing flat on her face.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked turning around.

"Oh I'm alright, I just tipped over this root sticking out of the ground." She stood up and brushed dirt off her hands luckily she wasn't hurt.

They headed back to camp, "Your back just in time because breakfast is served." Patrick told them dishing out the food onto paper plates. After breakfast they dragged out a beanbag game Patrick brought with him, "I wanna be on Sabrina's team." Emma said as Patrick set it up.

"I'm glad you want to be on my team, but you probably wont be saying that when you see how bad I am at this." Patrick laughed as he watched her throw the first one. She wasn't lying when she said she was horrible at this, she completely missed the target by a pretty wide margin. Patrick went next followed by Emma who was a lot closer than Sabrina had been.

"See!"

"You just need to change how your throwing it," Patrick said coming over to her and standing behind her to show her what he meant. "See just like that." He said as the beanbag hit the target.

"Yes! I did it." Sabrina squealed and then composed herself.

In the end Patrick still beat them but they had all had fun anyways. As Patrick was putting away the game Emma came and sat down of the grass beside Sabrina. "Sabrina can I ask you something?" Emma asked pulling at a blade of grass.

"You can ask me anything sweetie."

"Daddy said you lost your mommy too, do you miss her?"

"All the time."

"Do you think she's in heaven with my mommy?"

"Yes I always believed that when people die they go to heaven and see everyone else there. Like cousins, brothers, sisters, grandparents."

"So I'll get to see my mommy again."

"Yeah one day."

"Do you think our mommies could be friends?" Emma asked looking at her.

"Maybe," Sabrina said with a smile. She swiped at a tear in her eye, she knew exactly what Emma was going through and she wished to god that she could take all the pain away for her.

Patrick stood behind them just watching the two of them together, she was perfect for his daughter and for him. Just what they both needed.

That night they sat around the campfire once again she and Patrick were sitting on a log and Emma was beside them in the lawn chair. She remembered when she was in girl guides the campfires at night were always her favorite, it was when they told ghost stories, ate s'mores or Hobo Pies and sang songs. She tried to remember a song they had sung because she knew Emma would love it.

"Hey Emma you wanna sing a campfire song?"

"But I don't know any?"

"That's alright I can teach you one." She started singing and soon Emma joined in and Patrick smiled at her.

The Princess Pat  
(The Princess Pat)  
Lived in a tree  
(Lived in a tree)  
She sailed across  
(She sailed across)  
The seven seas  
(The seven seas)  
She sailed across  
(She sailed across)  
The channel two  
(The channel two)  
And she took with her  
(And she took with her)  
A rickabamboo  
(A rickabamboo)

*Chorus*  
A rickabamboo  
(A rickabamboo)  
Now what is that  
(Now what is that)  
It's somethin' made  
(It's somethin' made)  
For the Princess Pat  
(For the Princess Pat)  
It's red and gold  
(It's red and gold)  
And purple too  
(And purple too)  
That's why it's called  
(That's why it's called)  
A rickabamboo.  
(A rickabamboo)

Now Captain Jack  
(Now captain Jack)  
And his loyal crew  
(And his loyal crew)  
They sailed across  
(They sailed across)  
The channel two  
(The channel two)  
But their ship sank  
(But their ship sank)  
And yours will too  
(And yours will too)  
Unless you take  
(Unless you take)  
A rickabamboo  
(A rickabamboo)

As she finished the song her leg started to itch really badly, she leaned over to see if there was a mosquito bite or something but she couldn't really see very well. "What's wrong?" Patrick asked seeing her leaning over.

"My leg is so itchy." She said scratching it.

"Here let me see," he said grabbing the flashlight and shining it on her leg so he could see it. Her leg was red and he knew immediately just what it was. "I think you found some poison ivy."

"No way," She said jumping up from the log she was sitting on. Patrick stifled and laugh he didnt mean to laugh because it wasn't really all that funny. But Sabrina just seemed to have the worst luck of anyone he knew.

"Patrick this is not funny."

"No I know, I'm sorry baby but you seem to have the worst luck."

"I know I seem to attract bad luck wherever I go." She said trying to resist the urge to scratch.

"Here we need to wash off the oils so it doesn't spread and I have something in the first aid kit that might relieve the itch."

In order to make sure the poison ivy didnt spread Sabrina had to change her clothes, she didnt want to spread the oils on anything she touched so she had to change outside the tent. Patrick handed her a towel to cover herself as she changed. She then washed the clothes she had been wearing in the creek and Patrick helped her wash the area on her leg and smeared it with the cream he had found.

"I hope I didn't get any of the oils on either you or Emma."

"You didn't start scratching until a few minutes ago, so probably not" Patrick said pulling her into a hug now that it was safe to touch her. "I'm so sorry this happened to you sweetheart."

"It's my own fault I should have known."

"Don't blame yourself." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Is Sabrina ok?" Emma asked as they sat down around the first again.

"Yes sweetie she's gonna be fine."

They at around the fire a while longer until Emma fell asleep on Patrick's lap, "Looks like someone's exhausted." Sabrina said pointing to Emma.

"Yeah I should get her to bed." He carried her into the tent and laid her down on her sleeping bag.

That night Patrick lay next to Sabrina instead of on the other side of the tent and he liked being able to old her in his arms or just look at her smiling face. "I can't believe tomorrow is our last night here."

"I know I don't want to go back," she told him.

"Me either but the real world calls." He said with a laugh.

"All the times I've been camping I've never had as much fun as I've had with you and Emma."

"Even with the mosquitos and the poison ivy?"

"Yes even with that."

That night they fell asleep with her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. The sound of his heartbeat lulled her into the best sleep she had ever had in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Note: The original title for this was going to be Songs, s'mores and Poison Ivy but I liked Under the Stars better.

On their last day there they went swimming once again in the creek and on one last hike before the sky started to get dark and it began to rain just as they were entering their campsite. "Oh no!" They screamed as they raced for the cover of the tent, zipping the door shut behind them. Patrick looked at Sabrina who was soaked her hair was sticking to her face and he reached over to move it behind her ear.

"What are we gonna do now daddy?" Emma asked a little sad that their day was ruined. Patrick grabbed a few towels and passed some to both Emma and Sabrina.

"We can think of something fun to do inside." Sabrina suggested.

"Like what?" Emma asked her.

"We'll you brought some paper right and some markers?"

"Yeah," Emma said reaching into her bag and pulling out the pad of paper. "What are we going to do with it?"

"We'll there's this game where you fold over the paper like this," Sabrina showed her as she folded the paper in three. Now you draw a head on this part, it can be anything an animals head or a persons."

"Ok," Emma said grabbing one of the markers and drawing the head of a dog before handing it to Sabrina. Without looking she folded it over and drew on the second fold and then passed it to Patrick. "Now you draw the body from the waist down.

When they unfolded the paper they all laughed, it was a dog with a human midsection and the body of a horse. They spent hours playing different games like hangman, the alphabet game and a game Emma decided to make up where Sabrina and Patrick had to guess what she was drawing. They hadn't even noticed the the rain had stopped until much later.

That night Sabrina lay down beside Patrick once again, "I really don't want to go home tomorrow." Sabrina told him turning over on her side to face him.

"I know neither do I but we have to go back to our lives." He said reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"I know."

"Look I know this whole thing with Britt is stressing you out because its definitely stressing me out. Everything was perfect and the she dropped this bombshell on us. I just want you to know that no matter why happens she will not come between us. If this child is mine then I will be a father and be there for him or her..."

"I know Patrick that's the kind of man you are. You could never turn your back on your own child. You love Emma so much and you are such a great dad, you will be to this new child as well."

"Just because I'm a part of the child's life doesn't mean I need to be a part of Britt's life. The only reason I would need to talk to her is if its about our child."

"I know and I trust you when you say that, but I don't trust her. I think she is going to use this child to try to come between us and to try to get you back. And I hate it, I wish to god that she could have this child and that being a mom will change her for the better."

"But you don't think it will?"

"No I don't, you saw the way she treated Emma. Anyone who could treat a sweet, innocent child like that is not going to change."

"If it comes to it I will take her to court once the child is born to get full custody. I hope I won't have to but if it comes to that then I will fight for my child."

"And I'll be right by your side." She said as he leaned in and kissed her. They could do this as long as they had each other. They could conquer anything that Britt threw at them and more.


End file.
